


I love you.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Domestic Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*Set some time in season 4. Ian confesses his feelings for Mickey one morning at Mickey's house. Ian runs away thinking that Gallavich's relationship is over and spends the rest of the day avoiding Mickey. When he arrives at the Gallagher house later on though Mickey's there with a confession of his own..





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

It had been a tough couple of months for Ian and Mickey. Ian was trying to get his bipolar disorder in order and Mickey was struggling to help him without seeming like a nag. Most days/nights Ian slept over at the Milkovich household, Terry was always in jail so they were safe there. 

It was early in the morning and Mickey was still halfway asleep when he turned and didn’t feel a body next to him. Normally Ian would radiate heat, Mickeys eyes flung open to see the spot beside him empty. “What the fuck” he said to himself as he got out of bed. Mickey was used to Ian doing stuff like this recently but he wasn’t any less worried because of that fact.   
Mickey flung his bedroom door open to the smell of bacon and pancakes being made. Mickey was even more concerned now; normally Ian did this kind of thing when he was on a high. 

Mickey slowly walked into the kitchen and saw Ian over the stove flipping pancakes. Ian was smiling and humming to himself when he turned to see Mickey standing there in the doorway with messy hair and just boxers on.   
“Holy shit Mick, you scared me. I didn’t see you there” Ian laughed as he put the last pancake down on a plate.   
Mickey didn’t say anything; he just looked Ian up and down, normally when Ian was on a high he had crazy hair, bags under his eyes and was acting extremely abnormal. This wasn’t sick Ian, this was regular Ian and now Mickey was more confused. Mickey walked over to Ians pill box to make sure he had taken his meds for the day, he already had.  
“Mick, I’m fine, I swear” Ian rolled his eyes as he handed Mickey a plate with pancakes and bacon on it.   
Mickey looked down at the plate and then back at Ian, “then what is this for?”  
Ian sighed and sat down next to Mickey, “I just wanted to do something nice for you, I can’t do something nice for you?” 

Mickey had never really had anyone be nice to him, it was a strange concept for him to grasp so he eyed Ian in confusion but started to eat his food.   
Ian smiled at Mickey and watched him eat, after a while the two started to have normal conversation.  
It was only the two of them in the house at the moment so they laughed freely and talked about anything they could think of.  
Mickey was laughing at something Ian said and Ian couldn’t help but stare at Mickey. He was beautiful when he laughed, his eyes lit up, Ian loved the way his mouth curved.   
Mickey noticed Ian staring a little too long and arched a brow, “What?”  
Ian just laughed; he had realized he’d been caught. 

Ian got up to put the dishes in the sink when he stopped at the sink and paused, “Mickey I have to tell you something. “   
Mickey was holding his breath; he had a bad feeling in his stomach.  
Mickey thought to himself “that was the calm before the shit storm, wasn’t it?”   
Ian put the plates in the sink and turned around to face Mickey. Mickey was looking up at Ian with nervous eyes and Ian started shaking.   
Mickey noticed Ian’s hands shaking “are you alright?”  
Ian gulped; he didn’t know how to tell Mickey that he was in love with him.   
“I’m fine; I just need to get this off my chest okay?”  
Mickey nodded realizing Ian was kind of freaking out, he didn’t want to say anything to scare Ian into not talking to him.   
Ian closed his eyes, “I am in love with you. I knew I loved you from the first time I saw you, I mean technically I was scared shit less but god damn you’re so sexy. I know the thought of someone loving you scares you and I never meant to love you, I tried my best not to. I tried to push my feelings down deep but I can’t and I am in love with you Mickey. I love you more than anything and I’m sorry but you have to live with that” Ian opened his eyes and all Mickey was doing was staring at him.  
Mickey was so in shock by what Ian said that he couldn’t even respond, Ian took that the wrong way and ran out of the house. Ian was mortified, he was embarrassed but he knew Mickey wouldn’t take that well. 

As Ian shut the door to the Milkovich household, Mickey stayed sitting in his chair. “I love you too” Mickey whispered to himself smiling. After all this time, taking care of Ian being sick, Mickey had realized he was in love with Ian too, of course he wasn’t going to be the one to say it first so he was more than relieved when Ian said something but he just didn’t know how to react.   
Mickey ran up to his bedroom to get his cell phone and called Ian, Ian sent his call straight to voicemail.   
Mickey huffed in annoyance, “maybe he’ll answer in a little bit” Mickey thought to himself so he showered and got ready.   
When he got out of the shower he text Ian, “answer your phone” but the message wasn’t delivered, Ian had turned his phone off. “Mother fucker” Mickey said to himself as he left the house to go to the Gallagher household.  
Mickey knew nobody would be home so he just walked in and started yelling for Ian.   
“IAN, WHERE YOU AT?”  
Ian was suddenly standing on the top of the stairs; Mickey could tell he had been crying. Ian’s cheeks and nose were pink, and his eyes were watery. Ian sniffed and wiped his face, “what are you doing here?”  
Mickey laughed awkwardly, and looked around to make sure nobody was around.   
“Everyone is at work” Ian said knowing Mickey was making sure they were alone.   
Before Mickey could speak, Ian spoke again “I’m sorry” was all he said as he started to wipe more tears off his face. 

Ian was still at the top of the stairs, Mickey was at the bottom and they were just looking at each other.   
Finally Mickey spoke, “Don’t be sorry.”   
“I ruined whatever we had because I told you the truth” Ian sniffed.

Mickey just laughed and Ian looked at him confused and kind of hurt.  
“ You’re literally such an idiot” Mickey said slowly walking up the stairs toward Ian, Ian looked at him confused and slightly offended.   
Mickey was face to face with Ian now, “You really think I don’t love you? I love you too Ian. I love you so fucking much man. You didn’t really give me the chance to say anything this morning” Mickey went in and kissed Ian, one hand on the side of his face.   
Ian smiled through the kiss, when they came apart Ian wanted to speak but Mickey interrupted, “I’m not done” he laughed.   
“You’re right; knowing someone can love me scares me. What doesn’t scare me is knowing that you love me, because I’m in love with you too fire crotch” Mickey kissed Ian again.   
Ian stopped kissing Mickey and started to laugh with giddy, “you just had to throw fire crotch in there didn’t you?”   
“I mean it couldn’t all be cheesy and soft” Mickey shrugged.


End file.
